An Onion's Deceit
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: He couldn't believe it. He had been deceived, and by an onion nonetheless. — SasukeTenten.


Voila, second oneshot for SasuTen Week. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in a hurry.<p>

He needed to get home, and fast. After hearing that his blond knucklehead of a best friend had spilled the news of his relocation to the main branch in Suna due to his promotion as Vice President, to all those close to him including his beloved wife, he bolted out of the office and drove home like a maniac. All thoughts of keeping the whole thing a secret flew out the window as only two prime thoughts remained: the death of his idiotic best friend by his hands and the desperate attempts to stop his own death from occurring by his wife's hands.

Tenten had been fully against his goal of becoming vice president due to the expected time constraints that were sure to come. She had explained to him that the reason she was so against his goals was because of his failures to spend time with his family, most especially his kids who only saw him barely an hour each day. She told him that by becoming vice president, he would only get a larger workload meaning that his kids would no longer see him, even if he did get a day off.

Sasuke was a workaholic; his thoughts were always fixated on the paperwork needed to be filled at work even when he had gotten home and was having a break. His mind was always active, in fact Tenten began to doubt that he even slept at all. Day offs always meant more time dedicated to perfecting workloads and less time spent having an actual day off. Only those who worked with him in the office managed to see him the most, something Tenten was getting quite irritated with as his female workmates saw more of him than she did, and she was his wife!

However, now that he had gotten the promotion of becoming vice president and after hearing her constant arguments against his desired position, he couldn't help but fear for his life. Tenten had made it a daily conversation to hold that he should stop trying to go for the big stuff and instead focus on the little stuff like spending more time with his family and making it up to them for failing to keep his promises of actually spending time with them. Her logical reasonings that had been repeated over an umpteenth number of times were drilled into his head that he could repeat them off by heart. It was because of that he felt ten times more guilty. It was true, every word she had said but he ignored her each time and decided to focus on his own desires rather than think of how they would affect those close to him. And to make it worse, he was to relocate meaning that Tenten and his kids would have to say goodbye to the friends they had in Konoha. He really felt like a bastard.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was six o'clock. A little early for him to return home but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was that it had been exactly six minutes since Naruto had sent that mass message to all those in their friend circle congratulating him for his achievements. And knowing Tenten, she would have already seen the message, seeing as how she was so attached to her phone. For all he knew, she could be cracking her knuckles and practicing her aim with that metal baseball bat he had purchased for the protection of their home. He gulped, he shouldn't have bought that extremely large blunt object in the first place, especially since his wife was so skilled in the practice of handling extremely large blunt objects with ease. Instead of defending him, the bat would soon end up attacking him.

After a sharp left turn into their street, Sasuke approached his humble abode with utmost speed that anyone in its path would immediately be crushed into oblivion. He soon caught sight of the familiar rose bush garden on his house's front lawn and without a moment to waste, parked his car into the driveway like a professional. As soon as the keys were taken out, he literally jumped out of his car to run to the front entrance of his house. Sasuke fumbled with the keys as he struggled to find the one that fit perfectly into this particularly keyhole. He could have guessed that it may been the nerves and the dread that his wife would be standing behind the door with a baseball bat ready to strike.

He soon found the key and placed it into the keyhole, turning it smoothly. Taking a deep breath, his mind racing with excuses and apologies, he took hold of the door knob and turned it slowly, leaning forward to peek through the space the door provided. Once the door was fully opened, he was stunned to find that there was no one waiting for him with a baseball bat. After closing the front door and shuffling forward, Sasuke's brows furrowed in concern. Where was his incandescent wife to greet him?

It appeared that his question was answered when his ears caught upon the soft sound of crying coming from one of the rooms nearby. His eyes dilated as his mind turned frantic in concern and worry. Crap! He didn't think that she would have taken the news this badly. Without a moment to lose, Sasuke kept his ears open as he tried to locate the source of the sounds. He noticed a light coming from the kitchen and decided to look there, eventually finding the familiar slender figure of his wife who seemed to be hunched over the kitchen bench facing away from him.

His face was etched in worry as he silently shuffled forward, trying to hide his impending presence. He noticed the brunette's shoulders shaking and her head bobbing up and down, immediately assuming that the tears were falling and she was trying to stop them. This made him feel ten times more guilty than before as he quietly approached her, apologies and consolations already on the tip of his tongue. "Tenten?" He whispered gently as soon as he was only a metre away.

Without waiting for a response, he began to spill his apologies and explanations, hoping that it would make his beloved understand and halt her tears. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean for you to find about it like this. Instead of having Naruto tell you, I should have been honest with you from the very beginning. I know how against you were with my goals of becoming vice president but now that I am the vice president, I don't know what to say anymore. I should have listened to you, understood how this would affect all of you but I didn't and I regret that. Now that we have to relocate, I feel like an even bigger bastard than before. Ten, if you're listening to me, I truly am sorry. I give you permission to hit me if it'd make you feel any batter," he said sincerely, hoping that she indeed forgive him.

He waited anxiously for her to reply as he stared at the back of her head, afraid to step closer and initiate any sort of skin contact in case it got her even more riled up. Tenten turned around, her tear streaked face coming into view, making him feel even more guilty. "Oh Sasuke? You're home early," she commented, confusing Sasuke with her usual bubbly demeanour.

She smiled at him after noticing his slightly surprised expression. "Sorry about the tears. It's the onion," she explained, waving the kitchen knife and onion in her hands.

Wait, onion?

Sasuke looked past her figure to find the diced pieces of onion scattered across the chopping board. He looked at her knife before looking back at the onion pieces as realisation sunk in. Wait a second, the tears she shed were because of the onion and not because of the news? Which meant that she either hadn't heard about it or she was getting ready to kill him with that knife of hers. Either way, he felt like a complete idiot for misreading everything. Great, he felt insanely guilty for nothing.

"Since you're already here, mind grabbing me my phone? I heard it ring a while ago and I haven't read the message yet. It's on the couch," Tenten said, pointing to the electronic device on the couch. Sasuke instantly froze up. What was that? She hadn't read the text yet? And here he was, worried about her finding out and eventually getting murdered by her. Hah, he really was an idiot.

Feeling like he could keep the whole thing a secret after all, he immediately went over to the couch with the goal of deleting the stupid message Naruto sent that put him into this whole mess. However, everything began to dawn on him when he realised that he wasn't off the hook yet, not when he practically told her what had made him so regretful. Sasuke's head snapped into Tenten's direction, relieved to find that she was still cutting up the onion. Maybe she hadn't heard him after all.

With a sly smirk, he instantly deleted the message, resolving to use his previous plan of plain fibbing to the woman. "Sasuke, you didn't have to delete that message you know," Tenten remarked when he handed her back her phone.

His posture went rigid as he looked at her in disbelief. How did she know? Unless...

Tenten's lips curved into a sly smirk as she nodded. "Yes Sasuke, I heard your apology and confession loud and clear. Thanks to you, I didn't have to read that message after all."

Sasuke's feet seemed to refuse his commands of moving as they remained rooted on the spot. Tenten was now approaching him, the kitchen knife still in hand and a sly smirk still plastered onto her face. "You were right, you should have been honest with me from the very beginning when you decided to ignore my perspective and continue striving to become the vice president. And you should be regretful for not thinking about how we would feel. But since you have given me permission to hit you, I think I might feel a little better," she said in such a devious tone that he knew she was being serious.

Tenten twirled the kitchen knife in her hand, "But first, I think maybe a little stab would be better, don't you think?"

"I love you Tenten?" He squeaked, hoping she would reconsider her actions.

"I love you too Sasuke," she replied, her smirk growing wider. "But that won't work on me this time."


End file.
